


I Can Keep a Secret if You Can Keep Your Cool

by fangirl72



Category: Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis - Fandom, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Implication Mouth Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl72/pseuds/fangirl72
Summary: At half-past midnight when they finally got back to the hotel after their show Jerry turned 27. A lot of people didn’t think he would make it to this birthday ha-ha-ha to them. Usually, Dean and Jerry would celebrate in bed, especially when the occasion fell on a tour date. What better gift? Of course, Dean couldn’t provide everything thing on Jerry’s wishlist or could he?
Relationships: Dean Martin/Jerry Lewis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I Can Keep a Secret if You Can Keep Your Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Some Things to Look Forward To: Kissing,Neck kissing,Implication Oral Sex: Penis, Implication Mouth Fucking, Mimic: Oral Sex:(finger), Stomach kissing, Thigh kissing, Oral Sex: Penis, Manual Sex: Penis, Pre-Come, Orgasm, Swallow, Erection, Implication Sex,

Jerry closed the door behind him. “It’s past midnight, Paul.” He turned to his partner standing in the living room. “Is there something you want to say to me,” Jerry said with the slightest hilt in his voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Should there be?”

Jerry felt the air get knocked out of him. He forgot. Paul never forgets. 

A smile broke on Dean’s face. He closed the gap of distance between them instantly and embraced him in a warm kiss. 

Though there had been thousands of kisses a kiss like that still swept Jerry off his feet. 

“Happy birthday Jer-sy.”

“Your bed or mine?”

Dean thought for a second. “Why don’t we try mine this time.”

They moved to Dean’s part of their hotel suite. It surprised him that Dean offered his bed. He always preferred to mess up Jerry’s bed. Did that mean Dean thought this birthday should be special? 

The Kid didn’t waste any time kicking off his shoes and removing socks and tie in time with Dean. Their lips met while they slipped out of their jackets and expertly undid buttons one by one. 

Jerry worked on the last of the shirt buttons while Dean kissed his delicate neck. Dean’s mouth moved down to Jerry’s shoulder acting in a more aggressive manner than he could recall. His pulse picked up. He almost ripped the shirt but calmed his desire long enough to let it fall to the floor.

Jerry attached his mouth to Dean’s as his hands went for Dean’s belt. He loved the sound of the metal clanging together as he unfastened the buckle. You could hear their breathing as the zipper came down nice and easy. He broke the kiss and dropped to his knees to Dean’s surprise. Jerry pulled down the pants till they pooled around Dean’s ankles. His hands went up his partner’s thighs and gave them gentle kisses. He rose to his feet and pushed Dean down on the mattress with his legs dangling in the air. Jerry pulled the pants off and positioned himself between Dean’s naked thighs. His hand gripped the front of his pants before working on his own belt. He ran the belt through his hands and smiled at Dean-his evil smile. The thought went as quickly as it came and he tossed the belt to the side. His hand teased himself as he unzipped and freed himself of the fabric hindrance. Dean licked his lips and Jerry steadied his hands on either side of his hips while leaning over him. 

“What do ya’ wanna do?”

“It’s your birthday what do you want to do?”

Jerry couldn’t hold back his giggle as he looked at Dean’s wet lips and inviting mouth. “You don’t want to know, Bubby.” 

Dean could fuck Jerry’s mouth in front of all his Steubenville buddies and they wouldn’t say a word. That’s what they expected of Jerry-the homosexual-the fairy. But for Dean to do the same wasn’t done. A guy could never come back from that. At least, that’s what Dean believed in.

Jerry bit his lip. “You know there isn’t ANYTHING I would object to. Anything you want, name it.” 

“I don’t doubt that.”

Jerry eyed Dean’s boxers. “You want me to nibble on your Italian sausage while you think it over?”

Dean bit his lip. A second past. “Actually, Jer,” he said pushing down a lump in his throat. “I’m more in the mood for something Kosher.”

Was Dean now eying Jerry’s boxers? Did he? Did Dean say what Jerry thought he said?

“Something Kosher? Bubby, don’t tease me like this. Not on my birthday. It isn’t nice.”

“Who’s teasing,” Dean replied.

It was Jerry’s turn to swallow the lump in his throat. “You-You said you would go back to being a single…”

“I meant it and I will if anybody ever finds out.”

“I can keep a secret. I’ve done a pretty good job of keeping a few from you.”

“That’s what I’m counting on. Look, Jer, I want this and I’m pretty sure you want it too.”

Jerry was lost for words which NEVER happens. He stood and hooked his thumbs into the waistline of his boxers while making direct eye contact with Dean. The garment fell to the floor, kicked aside and forgotten. “Is this what you want?” 

“Oh yeah.” Dean wiped his mouth and got into a sitting position reaching for Jerry.

Jerry put out a hand to stop him. “Ah-Ah back! Let me get comfortable first.” He took a spot on the bed, reclining against the headboard. Dean joined his side. They looked at each other. “This is usually the part where I wake up.”

“In my dream, the whole thing plays out.” Dean took a deep breath and started to bend down.

“Wait.”

“What is it?”

“I didn’t realize you were so eager.”

“I don’t want to lose my nerve,” replied Dean.

“It’s okay if you do,” Jerry said softly. “This isn’t something you can dive into headfirst.”

“You want I should read you poetry a while? What is this?”

“Take it from someone who knows. The first time needs to be slow. You have to taste your meal, not gulp it down. Where would we be if something happened to your throat!”

“Alright-Alright. So I put it in my mouth and uh… let it…slide down…”

“I think we should practice.”

“What do you think I was tryna do,” Dean said gesturing with his hands.

Jerry put his fingertip to Dean’s bottom lip. Slowly, he moved it back and forth the entire length. 

Dean opened his mouth slightly. “I’ve sucked your finger before, Jer.”

“Did you think about sucking something else while you were doing it?” Jerry said still moving his finger.

Dean nodded and tried to take Jerry’s finger in his mouth. 

“Ah-Ah do as I say.”

Dean’s mouth was still but his eyes had something new in them.

“Let it stay in your mouth.” Watching Dean’s heavy breathing turned Jerry on. They should have practiced a long time ago. “Slowly, take in more.” Jerry put an emphasis on slowly. 

Half an inch by half an inch Dean’s mouth moved closer, stopping at the base of Jerry’s slender finger awaiting more instruction.

Jerry licked his lips while taking in the sight. “Show me what you would do.”

Dean gripped Jerry’s hand as his mouth closed around his finger. Moving down to the knuckle then up, stopping right before his fingernail and going back again. Back and forth he moved between the two. 

“Good boy,” Jerry encouraged. The hypnotic motion of him sucking his entire finger made Jerry almost forget his role as teacher. “Down boy!” 

Dean groaned in a way that made little Jerry twitch.

“You don’t want to choke. The real thing is gonna be MUCH bigger,” Jerry said then grinned. 

The lesson continued until Dean had a good pace and Jerry could still hold back the urge to touch himself.

“Can I have a kiss?” 

Dean didn’t wait to say yes before pressing his lips against Jerry’s. The teasing of his tongue denoting he wanted more.

“It’s important to me that you enjoy this, Paul. If you don’t like anything, stop. I’m so happy right now, Paulie, you can’t disappoint me. No pressure, okay?

“Okay. Can we start now?”

“There are a couple more important things.”

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. 

“Teeth,” Jerry began before Dean interrupted.

“Hold it. Are you gonna tell me you want me to bite your cock,” Dean said with an eyebrow raise.

“No, that’s a little too advanced for you, Bubby. I meant for first-timers it’s hard to tuck back your teeth-that is if you don’t have lips like mine. If they scrape a little I can handle it.”

“Alright. What’s the other thing?”

“This is VERY important. Don’t spit on it.”

“You mean on your…”

“Yeah. It grosses me out when people do that. Like I get your cock plenty slick without hawking a loogie on it. It’s better to use your lips and tongue and it feels so much fucking better.” 

“Good to know. Uh…” Dean scratched the back of his head. “Since we’re talking. I…um… when you’re about to you know and…don’t push my head away. I want-I want…”

“You want to taste me?” Jerry tried his best to keep his words steady and tone conversational.

Dean nodded. “I’m sick and tired of hearing women go on and on about how good you taste and know I’m missing something.”

“Okay.” Jerry’s mind was going a mile a minute trying to process what Dean said. “You-You want I should get the uh wastebasket from the uh bathroom? Keep it next to the bed so you don’t have to make the schlep? Maybe a cup would be easier. I’ll see what we have.” Jerry was about to leave the bed when Dean’s hand wrapped around his arm stopping him.

“No! Wait, Please, Jer, don’t leave. I don’t think I can go through with it if you do.”

“I won’t leave.” Jerry never thought he would hear Dean beg HIM to stay. “…I don’t know how you feel about this, Paul, but if you’re okay with it… you could spit it on my stomach or wherever. I don’t mind that kind of spit.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Pally,” Dean kissed Jerry’s throat and moved down to his chest and navel where he used a hint of tongue. His thighs were where his mouth landed and spent a good amount of time.

Jerry rested against the headboard, trying his best to keep his breathing steady. He told himself over and over it was like any other birthday, nothing to freak out about. His hands gripped the sheets until Dean’s mouth stopped exploring his lower half and took in the head of his cock. Jerry with care stroked Dean’s curls.

Dean’s mouth left Jerry, replaced by his hand working him from base to tip. The saliva made his hand slide with ease. Dean’s large thumb spread pre-come from Jerry’s tip over the head. 

Jerry moaned loudly, his hips thrusting, allowing him to slip in and out of Dean’s fingers.

“Easy, Boy! I’ve hardly done anything yet.”

“Sorry. Your hand works me better than anyone else.”

Dean’s mouth went back to work. His tongue teased in ways Jerry didn’t think was possible from a boy from Steubenville.

Everything was a blur. Jerry moaned without restraint. He caressed Dean, talking to him softer and with more love than even he would with his wife. His cock moved, ached from Dean’s attention. His favorite part came. Where the tension builds and builds. He rubbed his face, pulled his own hair, feeling himself getting closer and closer. 

“Get ready, Daddy…”

Dean withdrew a few inches and kept the same pace. 

Jerry’s orgasm shot through him and he lost sight of Dean. When he could think clearly again he searched for Dean but couldn't find signs of any distress. He appeared relaxed, more so than even his persona showed.

“Tastes like a milkshake mixed with cotton candy and sex.” Dean’s tongue licked his lips as if searching for more of the taste. 

Jerry noticed Dean didn’t have any difficulty talking and he didn’t remember him spitting either. He allowed only a ten-second pause then said casually, “come up here, Daddy.” 

Dean crawled up the bed to be close to Jerry’s side. He rested his head on Jerry’s shoulder. “I feel fucking incredible.”

The tent in his shorts suggested as much. Jerry stroked his skin. “Can I kiss you?”

“Have I ever stopped you before?”

Jerry brought his mouth to Dean’s in a gentle kiss. He took his time before slipping in his tongue and touching his erection through his boxers with just his fingertips. Dean moaned in his mouth, giving him the confidence to slip his hand inside. Their tongues touched like they would in a normal kiss they shared in bed. Jerry let Dean suck his tongue and dominate the kiss. Usually, they would switch roles back and forth. He would have loved for Dean to be in his mouth but he knew with Dean’s masculinity being in such a fragile state he had to submit to him more than that. Nothing says you’re a man more than being on top. Jerry knew how to be soft. He could turn himself into someone Dean wouldn’t get anxiety from touching. 

It still stung to think about the last time he tested that fragility. Jerry was younger, not experienced in the world of men that had rules to follow. He thought he was within the confines of what men do but he was wrong. Jerry knew he should have asked first. His Twenty-year-old hormones made him act like an idiot and not the kind his career was based on playing. He completely understood Dean distancing himself physically. The wall is what killed him.

For everyone else, Dean had a wall around him that hid his inner self, his true self. Jerry thought Dean made a special door for him and hid a key that only he could find. He was different and Dean didn’t want to shut him out like the others. In those scary weeks, Jerry was like anyone else.

Shaking the dark memories from his mind Jerry broke the kiss. He pulled the boxers down slowly wanting to distract himself. Focusing all his thoughts on Dean sliding in his hand as more and more became revealed. Concentrating on the friction they would create as Dean moved against him. Willing himself to feel Dean, all of him. More than sex. More than touch. Every sense Jerry had, taken over. 

“Jerry, stop!”

Jerry pulled back his hands as if they had touched fire. His heart raced. I take it back! I can take it all back. Please, don’t do this to me again.

“I wanted to know if you had a happy birthday. Was it…” Dean looked down at Jerry’s naked body and back up. “Was it good?”

Jerry’s entire body relaxed. ”Oh, Paulie, my sweet Bubby, my partner… words can’t describe how good.” The back of his hand stroked Dean’s cheek. “Every birthday I spend with you is my happiest.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to celebrate Jerry's 94th birthday. I hope you liked it!


End file.
